Silent Hill (canción de Downpour)
Silent Hill es la canción de apertura del juego Silent Hill: Downpour. La canción es la pista número 1 del disco Silent Hill: Downpour Original Soundtrack. Fue compuesta y cantada por la banda estadounidense de Nu Metal Korn. La canción fue reproducida en el tráiler TGS 2011 de Downpour y es el tema principal del juego, reproduciéndose al principio y en los créditos finales del juego. La canción fue controversial entre algunos fanáticos debido a su alejamiento de la música tradicional de Silent Hill, siendo tanta su controversia hasta el punto de haber recibido una petición en línea para su eliminación. Letra I start to search all the dark places that I have found All the deep creases in my mind that are torn up somehow I want to keep the pace I want to figure it out I've got to do it this way If I don't, everything stops Have you ever really noticed the blanket of shame from the torment and pain? As you realise that no one's ever been there Have you ever looked at the violence you hide always running inside You can't escape, it's always been there I tear a hole inside my head to let the demons go I cut my flesh to purge the hatred from so long ago I want to keep the pace I want to figure it out I've got to do it this way If I don't, everything stops Have you ever really noticed the blanket of shame from the torment and pain? As you realise that no one's ever been there Have you ever looked at the violence you hide always running inside You can't escape, it's always been there Close my eyes, I go to sleep It's always there, I start to weep X8 (Come along) (Burning me) (All alone) Have you ever really noticed the blanket of shame from the torment and pain? As you realise that no one's ever been there Have you ever looked at the violence you hide always running inside You can't escape, it's always been there Traducción Me pongo a buscar en todos los lugares oscuros que he encontrado En todas las profundas arrugas de mi mente que se rasgan de alguna manera Quiero mantener el ritmo Quiero entenderlo Así es como debo hacerlo Si no lo hago, todo se detendrá ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta realmente de la manta de la vergüenza del tormento y el dolor? Cuando sabes que nadie ha pasado por eso ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en la violencia que ocultas? Que siempre está activa dentro de ti No puedes huir, siempre la tendrás Rasgo un agujero dentro de mi cabeza para dejar que los demonios se vayan Corto mi carne para purgar el odio que desde hace tiempo poseo Quiero mantener el ritmo Quiero entenderlo Así es como debo hacerlo Si no lo hago, todo se detendrá ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta realmente de la manta de la vergüenza del tormento y el dolor? Cuando sabes que nadie ha pasado por eso ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en la violencia que ocultas? Que siempre está activa dentro de ti No puedes huir, siempre la tendrás Cierro los ojos, me duermo Siempre está ahí, me hace sufrir X8 (Ven solo) (Quémame) (Completamente solo) ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta realmente de la manta de la vergüenza del tormento y el dolor? Cuando sabes que nadie ha pasado por eso ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en la violencia que ocultas? Que siempre está activa dentro de ti No puedes huir, siempre la tendrás Significado La canción puede describir la personalidad de Murphy Pendleton y toda la ira, el dolor y la venganza que está reprimiendo en su interior, que poco a poco lo va destrozando y qué tan desesperadamente quiere escapar tanto de ella como de él mismo. Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Downpour Original Soundtrack